


Molly

by Ssssherloki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, If he tries really hard, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Molly listens to awesome music, Past Drug Use, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock actually has emotions, Sherlock can be really sweet, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teen fic, eventual Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssssherloki/pseuds/Ssssherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly moves to a new town to be closer to her mother who is in hospital being treated for cancer. She befriends Sherlock who turns out to be more than everyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have a plan on where I'm going with this but I'm not sure if its good or not :')
> 
> Sherlock and Molly are 17 and studying for A levels.

Sherlock sighed as he slouched into his seat at the back of the form room and reached into his bag for his notepad. A crowd of giggling girls gathered around the table next to him, glancing around the classroom and gossiping about various classmates.

"What are you staring at, freak?" called a voice from the center of the group. Some of the girls stepped to the side and revealed their leader, Sally Donovan, smirking at Sherlock from her seat.

Sherlock raised his hands in defence and turned to observe the rest of his form, rolling his eyes at the eruption of laughter from the girls. His gaze fell on the small figure of a girl sitting up on the window ledge, reading a book. Sherlock sat up straighter and studied the girl as she carefully turned the page of her book, oblivious to the chaos around her.

 Her long brown hair covered one side of her face and occasionally, she reached up and brushed it behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place moments later. She sat with her chin almost resting on her knees, clearly taking up as little space as possible. A pair of headphones sat round her neck and an iPod was hanging precariously from the pocket of her jeans. She wore a grey sweatshirt and a bright red pair of Doc Martens; an intriguing contrast to the other girls in the room.

Sherlock glanced around the room, seemingly none of the other pupils had noticed their new classmate or had chosen to ignore her. As Sherlock slouched back into his seat again and opened his notebook, their form tutor, Mr Lestrade, entered the room. There was a slight commotion as the students took their seats and grabbed books out of their bags.

The girl sat on the window ledge had jumped up with the rest of the class and was now standing awkwardly near the window, suddenly taking an interest in her shoes. Lestrade made his way to the front desk and noticing the girl, smiled and gestured to her.

"Morning guys, this is our new student, miss Molly Hooper" he smiled at her and beckoned her to the center of the room. The girl, Molly, stood like a startled deer for a moment, then slowly walked towards Lestrade. Sherlock cringed inwardly for her, hearing snickers coming from the table next to him. "I don't want to put you on the spot here, Molly, lets sit you at the back of the room next to Sherlock." Lestrade pointed to Sherlock's desk and Molly looked slightly relieved as she almost ran to the back of the classroom.

Quickly sitting down, Molly gave Sherlock a small smile and turned her attention to her hands, clasped in front of her on the surface of the desk. Sherlock sat, intrigued by the girl sitting next to him, glancing at her now and then. She remained in the same position, picking at the skin on her fingers as Lestrade read out the notices for the day.

"Ok guys, we've finished slightly early so feel free to chat amongst yourselves until the bell" Lestrade announced, closing his laptop and moving forward to ask the students at the desk in front of him about their weekends.

"You know, that's the first sign of an anxiety disorder" Sherlock stated, pointing at Molly's hands. Molly jumped and snapped her head up to look at him. "Sherlock Holmes" he introduced himself, extending his hand.

Molly stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it timidly. "Molly Hooper" she whispered, barely audible over the chatter of the class. She smiled again at Sherlock, this time more confidently and Sherlock returned the smile. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Sherlock broke the silence.

"So.." he started, looking at Molly with interest. "You're shy, unusually shy for a teenage girl, possibly developing some sort of anxiety" he gestured towards her hands again. "You've moved to the area recently and judging by your clothes you're living with your father and maybe an older brother." He paused for breath as Molly stared at him in amazement. "Your mother..." Molly lowered her gaze to her hands again. "She's ill, in a hospital close to this area, presumably to receive better treatment, that's why you moved"

Molly looked up at him again. "How did you do that? You knew everything, that's not possible!" She studied his face, her brown eyes wide. "Maybe you could have heard that we moved here, people gossip, but we haven't told anyone about mum" Molly stammered, clearly shocked.

"I simply made some observations" Sherlock turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, I may have come across as slightly rude."

"N-no, not at all, that was quite impressive actually" Molly stuttered, looking at Sherlock, amazed. Before Sherlock could reply, the bell sounded, making them both jump. As Molly stood up to leave, she curled her hands into the long sleeves of her sweatshirt, leaving only her knuckles visible. She started  to leave, pulling her timetable out of a pocket in her jeans but Sherlock quickly caught up with her.

"Since you don't know anyone here, and i haven't had the chance to introduce myself properly, do you want me to show you where your class is?" Sherlock asked, shocking himself with his forwardness.

Molly looked up from her timetable, relieved. "Oh yes, that would be lovely, thank you" she smiled, studying her timetable again. "I have biology first."

"Same here, come on, this way is quicker" Sherlock started to walk down the corridor, Molly almost jogging to keep up with him. "You might want to take that off" he suggested, gesturing to Molly's sweatshirt. "The biology rooms are known to get rather warm in the summer."

"Oh, no, I'm fine.. I will be fine, I'm actually quite cold" Molly replied quickly, her voice returning to the almost whisper that she had first spoken in.

Sherlock looked down at Molly as he held open the door of the classroom for her before following. He shook his head, confused, as he took his seat next to his best friend, John, and watched Molly shyly approach the teacher. John nudged him and he realised that he had been staring. Shaking his head again, he pulled his notebook from his bag and began furiously scribbling notes down, his thoughts, for some peculiar reason, fixed on Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?" Sherlock replied impatiently, not looking up from his notes.

"Since when do you choose to befriend the new students?" John asked, amused.

"I have not 'befriended' her John, she sits next to me and I thought it polite to make conversation." Sherlock put down his pen and looked up at John. "She seems quite interesting, don't you think?"

"Wow Sherlock, taking an interest in another human?" John's girlfriend Mary faked a shocked expression and laughed. Sherlock smiled sarcastically at her and continued his notes. "Oh come on Sherlock, I'm joking" Mary nudged him "besides, here comes your new friend now."

Molly reached the empty chair at their table and was met with the stares of Sherlock, John and Mary. "Um, c-can I sit here?" she asked timidly, gesturing to the empty seat next to Mary.

Mary turned to wink at Sherlock before patting the seat of the chair. "Of course you can, Molly, isn't it?" she looked across the table at Sherlock again who had gone back to furiously taking notes, his hair obscuring his face. Molly sat down and Mary immediately started to chatter away to her. She looked relieved and began to talk too, leaving John looking between the girls and his best friend who was almost laying flat on the table, still taking notes.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John whispered to the back of Sherlock's head. Sherlock muttered something and John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock sit up, you look ridiculous."

Sherlock sighed and sat up, glaring at John then leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. John laughed at his friend's mood and moved his chair closer to Sherlock.

"What is the matter with you?" John whispered, earning another glare from Sherlock.

"Your girlfriend thinks I like Molly" he replied, looking up at Mary who grinned at him.

"But Sherlock, you do like her."

"Yes John, I like her as in I can tolerate her presence, I don't LIKE like her!" Sherlock whispered angrily before returning to his notes.

John rolled his eyes again and took hold of the back of Sherlock's shirt collar, pulling him upwards. "Sherlock, calm down" John said softly "Mary's only joking."

Sherlock glared at Mary who happened to be looking at him and moved his chair so he could rest his head on his arm and still write notes. Mary exchanged a glance with Molly who had also seen Sherlock's glare and both girls erupted into laughter.

John smiled at Mary and shook his head, turning back to Sherlock who clearly did not want to talk. He looked at him for a moment before starting his own notes and the pair sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. Sherlock jumped up and stalked out of the classroom before the bell had even finished ringing, leaving his three classmates exchanging confused glances.

"I'll find out what's wrong with him" John almost ran out of the classroom to catch up with Sherlock before he reached his next lesson. Mary looked at Molly, amused, before both girls started giggling again and wandered out of the classroom after the boys.

"Don't worry" Mary smiled at Molly "he does that." Molly gave a small laugh and watched the fast disappearing figure of Sherlock Holmes as he hurried away, John running to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherlock and John made their way to their usual bench at lunch, they noticed that Mary and Molly were already there. Sherlock gave a despairing look at John who laughed and shook his head. When Mary saw then approaching she jumped up and made space for them to sit at the bench.

"Hi John, Sherlock" Mary called cheerfully, going to hug John before sitting down again. Molly looked up and smiled quickly, avoiding eye contact with Sherlock.

Sherlock sat on the bench, opposite Molly and looked around the field. Mary jumped up again, reaching in her pocket for her phone and brought it to her ear. "Beth! Oh my god, we haven't spoken for ages!" she exclaimed, looking expectantly at John before slowly starting to walk away.

"Oh, if that's Beth, she probably wants to speak to me too" John stated, sounding almost confused as he stood up to follow. "She's, uhhhh, sh-"

"John!" Mary shouted to him, beckoning furiously.

"I should..." John gestured towards Mary and looked apologetically at Sherlock before following his girlfriend.

Sherlock, blinked in confusion and turned his attention to Molly, who had taken an interest in her hands again. "I'm sorry about earlier" Sherlock started, "I may have come across as quite rude."

Molly looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Its fine" she whispered, "really, I'm used to people not wanting to talk to me."

Sherlock felt a pang of guilt and leaned forward to look at Molly. "I didn't want to avoid a conversation, Molly, quite the opposite actually" he said softly, causing Molly to look him in the eye.

Sherlock continued, "I wanted to get to know you more, as you can see, I don't get on well with many people." He gestured to the almost empty bench, earning a small laugh from Molly.

"Well, you seem to know more about me than I do about you, Sherlock" she smiled at him, becoming less shy.

Sherlock looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed trustworthy, more than most people he had come across at the school. "Well, lets see" he began, not breaking eye contact with Molly. "I live with my brother, Mycroft, my parents thought it best to move me to a new area a couple of years ago, new start" he stated.

"Where are your parents?" Molly asked, intrigued.

"London, most probably" came Sherlock's reply, "they aren't particularly supportive when it comes to me and Mycroft."

"Oh" Molly thought for a second. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"I don't tend to get lonely" Sherlock replied, "besides, I have John and Mary if Mycroft becomes particularly unbearable."

Molly laughed again and Sherlock joined in, fascinated by the way Molly could go from timid to laughing at his feeble attempt at humour in a matter of minutes.

When Mary and John returned, they found Sherlock and Molly deep in conversation, occasionally laughing at something the other said. When Molly noticed them approaching, she waved and moved over so Mary could sit down. "How was Beth?" she asked innocently, looking at Sherlock before they both erupted into laughter.

John looked at Sherlock, raising an eyebrow as the sudden change of mood of his friend. He exchanged a glance with Mary who looked equally as amazed.

When the bell sounded for the next lesson, Sherlock waited for Molly to find her timetable before they both set off towards the science block.

"What even..." John stared at them and then looked down at Mary who was picking up her bag.

"I told you" she grinned, slipping her arm into John's as they walked to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've based Molly's situation with her mother on the experience I had with my own mother. Even though Molly may seem a bit out of character, I've tried to present her as someone who seems weak and timid but people who know her situation know shes more than her mouse-like shell.

It was around two weeks after Molly started her new school that her mother's condition started to deteriorate. The doctors had found that the cancer had spread further than they first thought. After one particularly stressful visit to the hospital, Molly was sat in her room drying her hair when her phone buzzed next to her.

**Molly, text me - SH**

Molly stared in confusion at her phone before replying.

_Sherlock? How did you get my number? - Molly xx_

She dropped her phone onto the bed and turned on her iPod speakers, turning the volume up to drown out the sound of her father on the phone to the hospital.

Her phone buzzed again and she reached behind her, patting her pillow until she found it.

**Mary gave me your number, she said you might need someone to talk to - SH**

Molly rolled her eyes and typed a message to Mary, then threw her phone back onto her bed as she left the room to put her towel in the bathroom.

When she returned, her phone had two new messages.

Give him a chance Molls, he's not like everyone says he is - Mary x

Molly sighed and typed her thanks, asking Mary to call her later. The second message was from Sherlock.

**Molly, are you ok, Mary seemed worried - SH**

She sighed and stared at her phone, fingers occasionally moving to type a message, deciding against it at the last minute.

_Yeah, I'm fine Sherlock, just had some bad news, I want to tell you in person - Molly xx_

Molly put down her phone and lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes, listening to the music, trying to clear her mind from the day's events. A knock at her bedroom door made her jump and she opened her eyes to see her older brother's face appear round the door.

He opened the door fully and stepped into Molly's room, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Who you listening to, Molls" he smiled, gesturing to her speakers.

"Nirvana" she replied, sitting up and facing her brother.

"Ahh, we've taught you well" her brother laughed, pulling Molly into a hug. They stayed silent for a moment, before Molly looked up at him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" he replied softly, recognising the sad tone in Molly's voice.

"Mum's not going to be ok, is she?" Molly looked down as Jack hugged her again.

"I don't know Molly, I don't know" Jack almost whispered, holding onto his sister.

Molly's phone buzzed again and Jack turned to look at it. "I'll leave you to your friends, miss popular" he smiled at Molly handing her the phone. Molly smiled back, taking her phone and opening the message.

**Of course, there's no rush, as long as you are ok - SH**

Molly smiled again and looked up at her brother. "Thanks Jack."

He left her room, closing the door behind him and leaving Molly alone with her music. Suddenly tired, Molly turned down the music and lay down on her bed. She picked up her phone again and typed one last message before turning out the light and going to sleep.

_Thanks Sherlock - Molly xx_


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Ok so if anyone is still reading this, I am planning on updating soon. Basically with school work and stuff I haven't had the chance to keep adding chapters but I have about five that are finished so I will probably update this week and keep adding a new chapter every week. 

If anyone is actually reading this fic, you're great!!

~   
Mil

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters


End file.
